


School Daze

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	School Daze

  


"Is that all you've got, little girl?" Chad taunted as he evaded the blow aimed at him.

Andrea tossed her head to get her hair out of her eyes, dancing to one side as she raised her fists again. "You're gonna pay for that, Shelten."

"You're the one who should be paying me - for _school_." He feinted to draw her off balance, then reached out and yanked her ponytail to bring her down hard. Andrea scrambled up off the floor, brown eyes narrowed to slits, and Chad opened his mouth to continue goading her.

Before he knew what had happened Andrea punched him in the stomach and when he doubled over, she yanked his shirt up over his head before sweeping his legs out from underneath him. Chad crashed to the floor and she leapt onto his back, boxing his ears through the fabric of his t-shirt. When he was laid out flat, he heard her laugh a split second before she reached beneath him to yank on the strings of his exercise pants.

"Hey!" Chad yelped, trying to struggle away from her.

Andrea yanked his pants down to his knees and slapped his ass. "School's out, big boy."

  



End file.
